


Day 18: "I can't see."

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "i can't see", Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Anxious Thomas Sanders, Blindness, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders' Parent, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Thomas Sanders, I mean you could read this as janus/patton I'm not saying its the case but they are coparents so, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad Thomas Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Thomas Sanders Angst, Tired Thomas Sanders, Whump, anxiety medication, febuwhump day 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Thomas is so tired of being so anxious.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Kudos: 38





	Day 18: "I can't see."

Thomas had been… on edge lately? He was tired and he knew Virgil had a lot going on but that stuff spreads to Thomas as well and he was just so tired. Virgil always gets like this when having an episode and Thomas felt for him he did but he needed to get this episode down and had a play he was working on and he was just too busy for it. So he may have made a brash decision and, no one could find Virgil now. Thomas didn’t have the heart to tell anybody what he did and he was a little scared of Patton and Janus’ responses. 

“I found him!” Thomas had never been so relieved to hear Remus's voice before. That was also never a feeling he thought he would have when hearing Remus's voice. The duke came running out to them panting, “I- I can’t reach him. He’s locked himself in the old treehouse and I can- I can hear him crying.”

Within seconds Patton and Janus were running off in the direction Remus had come from, the rest of the group following close behind. Thomas blinked as he recognized his old treehouse from when he was a kid coming up in the distance. He could hear Patton desperately trying to call up to Virgil, it seemed the ladder had been knocked down at some point but Virgil was definitely in there, could see him through the window. Thomas was just so grateful he wasn’t… Thomas was grateful.

“Virgil? Pumpkin can you hear me?” though no response came the audible crying had stopped making it obvious the anxious side could hear. Patton continued to reach out, “Janus is working on getting the ladder back up but if you can jump down I can catch you. It's not that far.”

“I can’t,” Virgil sounded so pitiful, so desperate. It made Thomas’s heart hurt.

“Sure you can bud you just gotta jump,” Thomas could hear the worry in Patton's voice as Janus grew more desperate in his attempts to return the ladder.

“I need to look where I’m jumping,” Virgil let out a slight whimper and suddenly Thomas’s hope that this had nothing to do with what he did grew, this was just Virgil getting stuck cause he was too scared of how high he was.

“Oh, Sugar Bat I know heights can be a little scary but it's okay, dad is right here to catch you.”

Thomas heard Virgil groan slightly in frustration then break back down into sobs as Janus with the newly found help of Logan and roman finally managed to replace the ladder, “no, I can’t see. Everything’s black, I don’t know what’s happening.”

Patton let out a strangled gasp and Thomas felt the guilt hit him like a train. This was him. He just wanted to sleep. He just wanted the anxiety to stop for a minute but his mind was so complicated and he had so many others depending on him and he should have known better. He did this. him and those stupid freaking pills.

**Author's Note:**

> expect a sequel (it's already written)
> 
> also, you can't convince me Pat doesn't have a list of Halloween-themed nicknames to call Virgil. Kiddo? whos that? I only know Sugar Bat.


End file.
